Question: Evaluate. $\left(-2\dfrac12\right)^2 = $
Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-2\dfrac12\right)^2 $ $=\left(-\dfrac{5}2\right)^2$ $=-\dfrac{5}{2}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{5}{2}\right)$ $=\dfrac{25}4 $